


you offer home

by halftheway



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, steve is a walking disaster and bucky just wants to take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halftheway/pseuds/halftheway
Summary: Bucky just wants Steve to be okay.





	you offer home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'patient (n.)' by DBMK

“Where’s it hurt?”

Steve turns to him, surprised. “What?”

“Your face, you have that look you get when you’re hurtin’ and don’t want me to know. So, where’s it hurt?”

He’s quiet for a moment as they scale the stairs, hoping Bucky will just let it go. Realistically though, he’ll keep pestering Steve until he gets an answer, so Steve gives him what he wants and says, “Knees.”

Bucky nods. “The doc figure out what’s wrong with you?” he asks.

“Nope, but he said with my long list of ‘conditions’, it could be anything.” Sighing, Steve fumbles in his pocket for his keys. Bucky’s beat him to it, already unlocking the door and holding it open for him.

“Go sit, I’ll make ya somethin’ to eat.” He heads into the kitchen and starts poking around in the pantry while Steve goes into the living room.

It’s never been much of a living room, more of a living room/dining room/foyer. It’s cramped, much like everything else is in their tiny apartment, but Steve never minded much. Sure, their furniture is battered and threadbare, and sure, there’s not much space for entertaining, but it’s theirs, and he loves it.

He throws his jacket over the back of the couch and sits down on the arm, finally exhaling a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“You want some soup? I’m gonna make some soup,” Bucky decides. In between chopping up potatoes and carrots, he sweeps into the room, gently pushing Steve down to sit on the couch proper and ruffling his hair before he goes back to cooking.

Steve tries to protest when Bucky goes into their room and comes back with a blanket, laying it gently over him, but Bucky won’t hear it and heads straight back into the kitchen.

“When are you gonna let me take care of you, punk?” he says, mostly to himself. “You know I love ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen to patient (n.) here [https://open.spotify.com/track/6ipD9gsr5u5VqPsSW49lZ8?si=vP2Bm0O_SRyBOrl54XVrGw](url)


End file.
